Seven deadly sins
by AthosionWarrior
Summary: Atlantis personal through the seven deadly sins
1. Envy

**Hey guys, i was really board so i decided to do a total revamp of some of my fics. I have Beta-ed, added and updated this one.....**

**Chapter one: Envy**

Please leave a review**  
**  
I walk through the door of the mess hall, looking forward to my evening meal. My head spins with memories of our latest mission, the one that was very nearly our last.

It has been a few weeks since then but the memories are still fresh in my mind, playing over and over again like a movie.

My wounds had healed up nicely along with the others on my team. I had been the lucky one, getting off the planet with a few scrapes and a concussion. Ronon, Rodney and Teyla had not been so fortunate.

Rodney had arrived back at the gate room with a concussion and a broken arm, but the funny thing is, he had not complained about it. He had been quite and withdrawn.

Ronon had been luckier , falling through the fate with nothing more then a large gash on his back, carrying an unconscious Teyla in his arms.

She had it the worst, the people on the planet seeming to have a personal vendetta against those with the gift of the wraith. The had beaten her with in an inch of her life then left her to die. when she woke in the infirmary, she had been more quiet then usual, her eyes, void of emotion.

I walk further in to the dinner hall, picking up a tray and waiting patently in line but not feeling very hungry i just grab a sandwich and a bottle of water.

Sitting down in the nearest seat I could find, I take a big bite of my sandwich then wash it down with my water. My head shot up as I heard loud laughter, but not just any old laughter.

It was Teyla's. it was the first time she had even smiled in weeks.

My head turns side to side as I search for the small Athosian.

She sat nearby with a young marine that had just arrived from earth. My blood begins to boil as I watch him run lazy circles across her palm.

They are deep in conversation. She laughs yet again at something he says, her free hand fluttering to her chest and her head thrown back. Her eyes are completely focused on him as the continue to talk. A seducing smile on her face.

She has never laughed like that at his jokes or sarcastic comments...

She has never looked at him the way she looks at the marine...

She has never let him touch her the way the other man was now.

The young marine had what he wanted and I wasn't going to stop until I had her for myself.

Angrily i get my feet and march over to the _happy couple._ Smiling i pull Teyla in to my tight embrace and kiss her.

I am suprised when she kisses back

* * *

_How did you like it. good bad......**Lust** is next _


	2. Lust

Here is lust guys, hope you enjoy it . they are only short chapters, but they are only oneshots.....

Please leave a review

**Chapter 2**  
**Lust**

My eyes are glued to him as I watch him circle me. his eyes green orbs of predatory desire. His mouth twitches into a cocky smile as he swings the stick, i narrowly avoid it. I can see the flexing of his muscles through his shirt, i feel my stomach flutter.

He expertly twirls the stick in his hand. he watched my every move. Defending when I attack and attacking when I defend.

A series of blows come my way and I try my best to fight them off.

swinging low then swinging high with both sticks.

His skin glistens with sweat as he pushes his dreadlocks from his face.

His breathing hard and shallow like mine. We circled each other again, dancing to a sift music only we seem to hear.

He comes at me again and this time I am ready.

I block his attack and gracefully spin away, connecting my sticks with the back of his knees.

He hits the mat with a thud. I bend down and pushing my sticks to his throat. He looks up at me, dark brown eyes meeting my own. He smiles.

I smiled back,

My victory won.

I started to rise when I fell my feet go from under me our positions reversed. I am trapped between the hard floor beneath me and the heavy body above.

My heart beats faster as I realized the closeness off out bodies. His face mere centimeters from mine. I can feel his breath cool my face. the stubble of his beard tickling my chin.

His cheek brushes mine as he leans forward. He whispers in my ear.

"Do you yield?"

His voice is soft and gentle as he raises his head to look at me, his dark brown eyes burning through mine. I closed the gap between us, kissing him gently then pulled away and smiling

"I yield"

** well that was strange to write. hehe. So tell me how you like it. I love reviews!**


	3. Sloth

Well here is sloth. Hope you enjoy.

Please leave a review.

Sloth

I wake up in the early morning and find it a struggle to get out of bed. Looking in the mirror i take in my appearance. My messy hair, my bloodshot eyes, the glistening bit of drawl at the corner of my mouth.

I dont bother to shower.

As i walk to my office i pass patients in their beds. I pay them no attention.

Closing the door behind me I settle back into my chair, picking up my large porcelain mug and putting it to my lips. I gulp down the murky liquid it contains and let the hot and bitter coffee burn its way down my throat.

After I have gulped down what is left of my drink,

I place the mug on my desk, pushing away the many reports I have yet to read.

Settling back in to my chair I watch the sun pecks through the window, making a bright yellow halo shaped ring on the carpet.

If I listened closely, I could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the side of the city. the constant beeping of the machines outside, the sounds of the city and the people in it...

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Sinking deeper into my chair. I Listen to those who busily work outside my office.

I smiled to my self and think....

'fools!'

Working their butts off for nothing.

In the end we are gonners'

You may always see as the Happy head doctor, but that's only one side of me. The other side of me speaks the cold hard truth. We all know. The question on every ones minds

_Do you really think that a handful of humans will be enough to take out a whole species of space vampires in high-tech intergalactic spaceships?_

So I will just sit here, enjoying my life that I have wasted so much off. There is no point in working for something that is impossible to get. 


	4. Gluttony

_**Gluttony:**_

_please leave a review__**  
**_  
I sit and eat.

We had arrived on earth two days ago, a vacation of some sort. John and i had brought Teyla and Ronon with us.

So here i sat, alone at a club as i watch my friends dance on the other side of the room.

Some music is playing in the background.. The tune is catchy, I even find 'myself' tapping my foot to its infectious rhythm.

My friends all laugh as they dance' Ronon and Sheppard stood at the bar, while Teyla was sandwich between two men, her arms round the neck of one, the other, dancing behind her.

I smile as I sink my teeth in to my chicken sandwich, covered in a sour glazing,

I sure hoped it wasn't lemon!

I look across the table, eyeing all the food that was lay out in a neat row In front of me. My plate was piled with chips two other sandwiches and tomato sauce.

Clutching my fork in my hand I stabbed into a chip and put it to my mouth.

I pick up my spoon this time, scooping up the creamy chocolate moose i ordered. I smiled as I felt hot sweet sauce make its way down my chin.

My taste buds dance with the sweet tangy taste.

I glance over at my friends again, John and Ronon are chatting at the bar and Teyla are still dancing. A group of men seemed to surround her. but by what she was wearing,i wasn't surprised.

I return my attention back to my food and smile. My three friends better get back soon, because i am hungry._****_

__


	5. Anger

**Hey guys. i have been looking at my earlier work and my spelling was atrocious...also my story telling. But i don't want to change the whole one shots. i am just making them a little better as in Spelling and tenses. **

**And i know the last chapter have been in first person, but i wanted to change it to see if it would be better. **

Anger:

Ronon paced the training room. His clenching and un-clenching. he seemed agitated. it was the first time in a long time that he had let his emotions show, but when they had gotten through the gate and back to the safety of Atlantis, he had stormed passed Colonel Carter, nearly knocking her off her feet and had run to the training room.

He had been here for little over three hours, the sky outside had darkened the walls had become abandoned.

his head swims with a thousand thoughts, every little one screaming in his brain, never to slumber.

He beat the training dummy, not caring how defenseless it appeared to be. He just want to let his anger out on something, anything.

Upond hearing the door open, and a cheerful but tired voice call his name, he spun round seeing Teya. He looked down on her with a menacing glare. It did not seem to affect her.

"What do you want?" He said gruffly, warning in his voice. She looked up at him for the fist time, raising an eyebrow.

"I came to train" she put simply, picking up her two sticks and swirling them in her hands with expert movements. She wasn't going to give up with out a fight, but then again, he could release some of that anger and pure hatred that has been dwelling inside him for some time.

He pick up a long wooden staff and lunge towards her, she easily blocks his attack. He lunged again, and again, trying to get a hit in but with no prevail. She spun, twisting her stick round in her hand at an odd angle, aiming for his head. My hand shot up, grabbing her wrist in a tight grip. He snapped iteffotlessly. She cried out. His Staff came up and before he realized what he was doing it had already happened.

The sound of wood, breaking bone reverberated throughout the room, Teyla's head snapped violently sidewards as she fell hard to the floor. For a moment Ronon froze, staring at the still form of his friend on the cold ground. Blood flowing freely from a nasty gash on her temple.

"Oh my god!" Came a shrill cry from the doorway.

Rodney, who had just so happened to be walking by at that very moment had seen the whole thing. His worried voice cut through Ronon like a razor sharpe blade. He was kneeling by Teyla's side, trying to stop her from losing anymore blood.

"What the hell is the matter with you Ronon?" He asked his expression one of anger and distrust. "You find out your people are Wraith worshipers, so you take it out on your friends? That's low Ronon, even for you" He shouted accusingly. Dex glanced down at Teyla, his jaw clenched, then he stormed out of the room with out so much as a single goodbye or sorry. His anger had gotten the better of him, and now because of his mistake,

his friend would be the one to pay for it.

**Poor Teyla. I realy like hurting her. i dont know why. i think i must have a whumpage problem.**


	6. Pride, Greed

**WELL HERE IT IS folks, THE LAST TWO OF THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS :) I PUT THEM TOGETER BECAUSE THE CHAPTERS WOULD BE WAY TO SHORT IF I DID NOT.**

**Please leave a review  
**  
Pride:

I wake up, my head pounding like that of a stick beating a drum.

All around me it's dark, I can hear voices but see no faces.

I open my eyes slowly, squinting as the light penetrated my skull.

I slowly look around, taking in my surroundings. The infirmary. I smile to myself and thought. I am home. Doctor Keller comes to greet me. A warm smile on her face.

"How are you Major?" She asked.

"I'm good" I lie. I really shouldn't have done, ever muscle in my body screamed for painkillers, but I didn't want to be a burden. I try to smile, only managing it. My friends come to greet me. After a few hours of talking, I can feel my eyes flutter and droop. They are heavy, but I will never give in to my fatigue. I faintly hear the voice of the sadeten asking me if I were ok, I don't trust my self to speak so I just nod.

The Athosian woman does not say a word, during her stays by my bedside. She was my company during my time on plantet 34x-768. she her self was injured, beaten and tortured.

I look at each one of my friends.

Rodney stood by the end of my bed an uncomfortable smile on his face.

John and Ronon stood beside them, each with their arm across the chest.

Teyla sat curled up in a chair beside me, sleeping. Bandages covering her bruised skin.

I rest my head on the pillow and listen to what little gossip their was around Atlantis. Sleep was getting harder to fight and before I knew it, it consumed me. 

* * *

Greed

I was never really happy with what I had as a kid, I knew I had much more then anything else but still I wanted more. I had it all, my own TV, play station more money then all my friends put together, you name it I had it.

But I didn't have everything. My parents kept telling me to be happy with what I have, but what about the things I don't have?

They didn't understand.

My Mom and Dad sent me off to military camp when I was old enough. They both said it would teach me a thing or two. A lot of good that did, all it got me was a death warrant in another galaxy.

I would like to teach my commanding officer a thing or two.

I hate that cocky smirk he always appeared to have on his face, as if he thinks he can look down on me just because he outranks me?

And then there is that so called scientist, with his arrogant attitude, but when ever it comes to the fighting, he runs away like a coward.

Then there is that woman. Teyla, that retched spy, or so I think. She is in everyone's good graces, but I can see right through her lies. She is a dangerous enemy to have; she was strong and probably could fight and win against most of the marines here on Atlantis.

Last of all there was Lieutenant Ford. He was the only one I could really trust, the only one I would not mind watching my back. Some of the marines agree with me, the all think the team are either cowards, divas or traitors. I had a good life here Atlantis though, bit I wanted more.****

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
